Historias a través del tiempo
by Severitus-ishHarry
Summary: - ¿Crees que el amor puede ser eterno? - preguntó sonrojándose mientras sentía sus dedos acariciándole el rostro, mientras los labios se acercaban lentamente - Claro que sí - dijo con voz suave, casi en un susurro - a través del tiempo...


Buenas a todo el mundo! Les traigo con todo el amor del mundo una serie de historias del tiempo a través del tiempo.

Suena raro, ¿verdad? La idea es media loca, es de una gran amiga que me pasó las historias para que las termine o les dé un cierre.

Les explico rápidamente, la idea es que el amor es eterno, que las almas reencarnan, y que todos están destinados a reencontrarse con su alma gemela. Amo esa idea =)

Aquí les dejo el primer escrito, espero que les guste, por las dudas, los nombres de los dioses están en Esloveno (¿Por qué? preguntarán, pues simple, mi amiga es descendiente de eslovenos, y es su manera de honrar su cultura). Si googlean los nombres, se van a dar cuenta que cada nombre tiene un significado, y más que nada se van a dar cuenta de qué pareja son.

Espero que les guste, o al menos que a alguien le guste

Cierto, casi me olvido, como notarán no soy inglesa, no soy rubia, y no tengo plata, así que no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni nada de su mundo, yo tomo sus personajes, solo para divertir, divertirme y sin recibir nada más que reviews!

* * *

La abuela se sentó delante de todos nosotros, dio una bocanada a su pipa, y comenzó a contarnos esta historia:

«En un tiempo antes del tiempo, el dios Sol, Rdeča y el dios Luna, Zmaj se conocieron. En medio de la oscuridad se vieron a los ojos, y un fuego surgió entre ellos. La colorada cabellera del dios Sol se iluminó, y los grises ojos del dios Luna brillaron. Ambos cegaron a la negrura, y entre los dos vieron lo bello que era el mundo.

«A cada beso, a cada abrazo que ellos se daban, la luz era más poderosa. Así, en cada caricia que se brindaban veían una montaña, un río, una planicie llena de animales, y flores y Rdeča se sentía feliz de poder darle a su amado Zmaj una visión tan hermosa ante sus curiosos ojos.

«El dios de la Oscuridad, Temno se molestó, tanto que exigió al dios Creador, Bog que los separara, porque estaban arruinando el mundo, su mundo.

«Bog se asomó a observar el mundo, y lo que vio le agradó. Decidió a favor de los amantes, porque a su juicio, lo único que mostraban era la grandeza de su poder. Tal era la felicidad del dios, que decidió que Rdeča y Zmaj serían los custodios de la creación. Ellos serían los que cuidarían durante todo momento que el mundo tuviera luz, que fuera posible apreciar su belleza.

«Temno se enfurecio al ver que ninguno de los otros dioses veían el horror al que los amantes los estaban conduciendo. El mundo era bello estando a oscuras, y con luz solamente se verían los detalles desagradables a la vista de los dioses. A él le encantaba el mundo tal como lo estaba, no quería que lo eliminaran y crearan solamente porque no era perfecto.

«Decidió que no debería permitir la luz en el mundo. Y la única manera que concibió de hacerlo fue separando a los amantes. Tomó una serpiente que se arrastraba lentamente, y le colocó una parte de su propia duša. Creció en la negrura, como una pequeña mancha en la luz, amando a su creador mas que a sí misma, haciéndose llamar Kača. Temno le ordenó dividirlos, separarlos, hacer todo lo posible para que no estuvieran juntos, y ella haría todo lo que él le pidiera.

«Mientras tanto, el dios Sol y el dios Luna sin siquiera suponer que sucedía paseaban tranquilos observando la creación, manteniéndola viva, iluminándola. Y tuvieron hermosos hijos, que los acompañaban cada instante, cuidándolos, y amándose cada vez más.

«Temno se arrodilló delante de Bog y le mostró a Kača, la cual yacía luciendo moribunda ante tanta luz, actuando como su amo, su señor, su todo le había ordenado:

«- Mira a mi hija - dijo ocultando su sonrisa mientras miraba el suelo - ¿acaso ella debe morir para que esos... "amantes" sean felices? - agregó, componiendo un rostro de dolor que no sentía - ¿Acaso esos dioses son mas importantes que mi hija?

«Bog sintió pena por la "hija" de su compañero dios, y mandó llamar a Rdeča y Zmaj, y ordenó, con todo el dolor de su corazón que se separaran, que cuando uno saliera a pasear por la creación, el otro no pudiera hacerlo. Ellos se miraron con profunda tristeza, pero sabían que no podían luchar contra la órden del dios Creador.

«Desde ese momento comenzó la división entre el día y la noche, en donde el Sol pasea por la creación solo y abatido, hasta casi el fin del día, cuando se encuentra con la Luna, y un sin fin de colores muestran la felicidad que tienen por esos minutos robados de amor. Y sus hijos, las estrellas, acompañan a la Luna, para que no se sienta tan sola por no poder estar con su padre.»

\- Abuela, ¿cree que ellos alguna vez puedan volver a estar juntos? - preguntó el pelirrojo

\- Oh, mi niño, no lo creo,... - la decepción en los ojos de él causó un dolor en mi pecho - estoy segura, el amor siempre lo puede todo. Es por eso que existen los Ločeno, allì el dios Rdeča y el dios Zmaj roban tiempo para poder estar juntos y... demostrarse su amor

Una pregunta me picaba en al garganta

\- Abuelita, ¿es posible el amor entre dos hombres?

\- Mi hermoso Ojos de plata, claro que es posible, el amor está en todos nosotros y fue creado para ser compartido - dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una bocanada a su pipa - ahora, a correr niños, que sus madres los llaman - y agregó con un guiño de ojo, mirándonos a mí y a Cabello de fuego - ustedes fueron bendecidos por los dioses, el amor que se tienen entre ustedes solo puede aumentar con los años

Mientras los otros niños corrían a encontrarse con sus madres, nos miramos, completamente sonrojados. Le tomé la mano a mi pelirrojo, y corrimos como una exhalación, con una sonrisa bobalicona hasta donde nuestras tiendas.

Mucho tiempo pasó ya de eso, pero todavía llevo vivo el recuerdo de la sonrisa de mi abuela y del amor que ella vio antes de que nosotros mismos nos diéramos cuenta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y ahh debo aclarar que mi pago es en reviews


End file.
